


1st kiss fic

by kakashienthusiast



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashienthusiast/pseuds/kakashienthusiast
Summary: someone reqed kkg first kiss and i had a small crisis over it bc i couldnt just directly project my relationship onto it for once but they're so in love that it came easy in the end. love my gay ninja husbands. it doesnt come up at all in this but kakashi trans





	1st kiss fic

**Author's Note:**

> i was two bottles of wine drunk when i wrote this and i havent had the guts to reread and edit yet fyi

     Everyone’s first kiss goes badly. Or at least, that’s what Kakashi has been told. Not even just in the cheesy romance novels he picks up every once in a while, either! Other people (not even ninken, real humans) have assured him it’s supposed to be embarrassing and awkward. First kisses are the sort of thing you spend the rest of your life wishing you could outrun. Not that he’d know personally. When you’re three days into a mission, everyone gets more candid than usual. They get even more candid when the subject of the conversation is snoring loud enough to wake any living being within half a mile. He and Rin had that kind of relationship, the kind where you feel comfortable babbling on about all the weird shit that had happened to you recently that nobody else could know about. It’d be unfair to say outright that Obito’s “crush” on her had caused that relationship to emerge, but it was still one of the few things that Obito could truly take credit for.  
      In any case, first kisses were supposed to be bad. They were supposed to feel forced and badly executed and embarrassing. Unfortunately, Kakashi was having a difficult time categorizing this experience as “bad” or “embarrassing”. In fact, descriptive adjective that might’ve articulated the moment were just beyond reach. Kissing someone is supposed to be a physical experience. There are words that should be able to describe the feeling of pressing your lips against someone else’s face, covered by a layer of fabric or not. Unfortunately for Kakashi, whatever words were supposed to emerge didn’t, and he found himself looking into anxious brown eyes. Soft eyes. Warm, gentle eyes, just as anxious for approval as his might’ve been, if he hadn’t spent most of his life obscuring his emotions from onlookers. Most shinobi of Kakashi’s caliber might’ve been grateful to have their faces obscured by a mask, but for once, his mask felt like it was a limitation, not a saving grace. He looked away uncomfortably.  
      It wasn’t like Kakashi’s face was such a huge secret in the village. He had to eat after all, and surely the dogs and his teammates had seen his face enough that it wasn’t such a big deal. Even Kurenai and Asuma had gotten dinner with him enough that it didn’t really cross his mind anymore. If he was really honest with himself, he and Gai had eaten together often enough that it shouldn’t matter. Whether you were several feet apart or several inches, your face looked the same, right? And yet, here he was, agonizing over something as simple as a thin layer of fabric.  
      He could’ve sworn less than a second had passed while he weighed the situation in his mind, but as he caught Gai’s eyes again, they seemed sadder. His analytical thoughts rushed ahead, confidently asserting that Gai was unimpressed, that Kakashi was just too caught up excelling as a shinobi to even know how to convey the simplest kind of affection, but another anxious feeling nagged at him just as urgently. He was the one deciding whether they moved forward here. Kakashi found himself thinking about his conversation with Rin again.  
      “It just felt so forced, yknow? I felt like I was being dragged along as a passenger… I just wish I had been as excited about the moment as he had…” she had said. Kakashi weighed the experience he’d just had against her description, but couldn’t land at the same conclusion. Gai’s expression was falling further every moment, and Kakashi just didn’t have the same hesitation Rin had described. Thinking about it was taking too long for once and his hand moved on impulse to tug down the mask and press just close enough to be clear in his intent. It almost felt right to leave it to Gai to catch the meaning behind Kakashi’s movements, no different here than in a challenge. They were always picking up each other’s slack like that.  
      Gai was the one to close the distance again, this time more confidently. Was it good? Was it romantic? Kakashi didn’t worry about things like that. It felt right for the moment. What mattered more than that? Maybe this was something different than what Rin talked about. Maybe this was what real love felt like.


End file.
